A Supernatural Thanksgiving
by XMytho-LogicX
Summary: Hi Misha! A one-shot fanfiction celebrating food and family It is a little late, but it's here so read on!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola Mishamigos!_

 _This is Logic back at it again, bringing you a thanksgiving special_

 _It's a little late, but thanks for taking the time to read this._

 _Read on_

"Our first Thanksgiving in the bunker!" Sam squealed, hopping up and down like a child.

All of their closest friends were coming and, thanks to Chuck, some of the dead ones were too.

"Chill, Sammy," Dean laughed, turning his favorite show, Dr. Sexy M.D, on.

Cas frowned, looking at the TV from the kitchen. "Dean, most humans watch parades or football. I believe this goes against tradition."

"My bunker, my shows," he replied, ending the argument despite Cas' unease.

Michael and Adam wisley stayed silent, curled up together on the couch together, and watching everyone get ready for the others.

Gabriel and Jack were in the kitchen, helping Cas make dinner. Though Gabriel was more of a hindrance and Jack was difficult to keep up with.

Lucifer wasn't allowed in the kitchen so he was turning the war room into a dining room.

Sam smiled, happy that everything was coming together so nicely.

Everyone had just arrived too.

Chuck, Charlie, Crowley, Bobby, Kevin, Jo, Ellen, and Benny.

"Hello love," the demon said winking at Bobby.

He rolled his eyes. " 's Hell?"

"THe usual fire and brimstone."

Each got a hug from their living friends, then they were introduced to Jack.

"A Nephilim, eh?" Ellen asked, eyeing him.

"Yes."

"Whose is he?"

Cas and Lucifer simultaneously announced, "Mine.", confusing everyone.

There was a knock on the door and Chuck opened the door to let in Amara. "Sister."

"Brother. Sorry I'm late." she replied smiling.

Charlie winked at Amara, taking the beer that Dean was holding out to her.

Jo and Benny sighed then moved to join the fray.

The only person still at the door was Kevin.

"You alright?" Sam asked, clapping him on the back.

He nodded nervously eyeing the figure in the war room. "Is that Lucifer?"

"He's on his best behavior. Come on, let's see if we can get Dean to abandon his way-gay show."

"Dean, out!" Cas insisted, swatting his boyfriend's hand away from the pecan pie.

"Come on, just a little taste?" he begged, kissing the angel's neck.

Distracted, he didn't see him take the pie until it was too late

"Thief!" he laughed, watching Dean bolt into the living room.

A couple of seconds later, Gabriel followed, holding the yams.

"Gabriel!Bring that back!" Jack begged, unconsciously giving everyone the puppy dog face.

The archangel just laughed.

Lucifer snatched it, grinning, and carried it to the dining room.

"Hey!"

Sam smirked.

"Should we, I dunno, pray or something?" Dean asked, turning to Chuck.

Amara smiled, trying to hold back a laugh. "How about saying what we're thankful for instead?"

"I'll start," he laughed. "I'm thankful that my sister and I have settled our differences and that we are family again."

Michael.

"I'm thankful for Adam and the meaning he gave my life."

Lucifer.

"I grateful for today."

Gabriel.

"I'm thankful for sugar...Oh, and Sam!"

Cas.

"I'm thankful for this time of peace and love."

Amara.

"I'm thankful for the world I live in and for the beauty it holds."

Jack.

"I am thankful for my family and for their friends that I have met today."

Adam.

"I'm thankful for the acceptance my brothers have given me and I'm thankful for Michael who is the best boyfriend a person could ask for."

Jo.

"I'm thankful for Ellena, Benny, and the roadhouse in heaven."

Ellen.

"I'm thankful that I could be here today and I expect Chuck to help out clean up."

Charlie.

"I'm thankful I could be here today so that I could binge watch the latest Game of Thrones season."

Bobby.

"Life."

Kevin.

"I'm thankful to be invited and that I was able to call my mom and tell her I love her. I wish she could have been here, but she hates you guys."

Benny.

"I'm just happy I got into Heaven. Didn't think that would happen. Thanks Chuck."

Crowley.

"I suppose the idea of being surrounded by people who aren't trying to kill me is nice."

Dean, who was the last, said nothing, but raised his beer for a toast.

Everyone laughed and talked and ate.

The best part was when Lucifer got drunk and sang " _Sweet Transvestite"_

It got better when all of the Angels, even Cas after Dean bribed him, joined in.

When they forgot one of the lines Adam shocked everyone by not only knowing all of the words, but also sounding like the original singer of the song.

It was the best Thanksgiving ever.


	2. AN

p style="text-align: center;"emTo anybody who cares enough to read this/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emI'm sorry I haven't updated anything, but honestly I feel no inspiration and kind of like I'm not a good writer./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emI hate to say this, but without people to urge me on, this work has become tedious and depressing./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emI'm not asking for much, just leave a comment. Tell me I suck, tell me what you did or didn't like about it, tell me how to fix it./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emSorry guys, Logic Out./em/p 


End file.
